Arpeggio of South Park
by UltraSpeed
Summary: When Iona and the I-401 appear at Lake Tardicaca, the I-401 gets a brand-new captain. Meanwhile, Nathan and Mimsy try to get their own battleship, with the intention to defeat Jimmy Valmer and take over South Park. Will they succeed? And is the Fleet of Fog willing to team up with them, or not? And what about Cartman? Will he get his own ship?


It was a normal, snowy day in South Park, Colorado, and Stan Marsh was sitting at the dining table with his parents and sister.

"Well, Stan, how was your day at school?" Randy asked.

"Not so good. Mr Garrison kept telling us stories about Japanese warships that went absolutely nowhere." Stan said. "It was all but interesting."

"But Stan," Randy said. "There's more to warships than what meets the eye."

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked.

"Well, you might expect Japanese warships to be like normal warships. But in fact, they are far more advanced than you think..." Randy replied. "Japanese Warships are said to have something inside of them which has a human appearance... something that follows orders."

"Like a control panel?" Stan asked.

"Exactly. But then... in the form of a teenage girl and/or a woman. A mental model. Some sort of avatar that gives the captain access to all sorts of weaponry." Randy claimed. "Photon cannons! Missiles! Everything a ship needs to arm itself!"

"Randy, that's fiction." Sharon shouted.

"Dad, are you telling the truth?" Stan asked.

"Of course not," Shelly Marsh groaned. "Dad got it from some Japanese anime..."

"I do not watch anime!" Randy said in denial.

"Then why did I see this thing called 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel' appearing in our television history?" Sharon asked. "It looked quite anime to me, Randy."

"What's 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel'?" Randy asked.

"I saw you watch it, dad. Ugh," Shelly growled.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Stan asked as they continued eating. "This is getting nowhere..."

"Shut up, Stan," Shelly replied angrily. Eventually, the dinner came to an end, and Stan went to bed.

_"What if dad's story really is true? What if there's more to warships than meets the eye?" _Stan thought. "Nah, it's probably not true..."

~The next day, in the cantina...~

"So your dad claims that Japanese warships have some kind of... mental model?" Kyle asked Stan.

"He said so. But according to my mom and sister, dad got it from an anime," Stan replied.

"It's probably fake, then," Kyle replied.

"Ey, fellas!" Jimmy Valmer and Timmy arrived at the cantina table. "You g-got to hear t-this."

"What is it, Jimmy?" Stan asked.

"Well, Me and T-T-Timmy were training with all the other handicapped k-kids," Jimmy said. "We were practicing sports at Lake T-Tardicaca, and g-guess what happened?"

"Well? What happened?" Kyle asked.

"A g-giant J-Japanese warship appeared out of n-n-nowhere!" Jimmy stated.

"TIMMEH!" Timmy shouted.

"Are you serious?" Kyle replied.

"Out of nowhere? How?" Stan asked.

"Me and all the other handicapped kids were just practicing at the lake in the f-forest. Then, out of n-nowhere, this bright flash occurred, and s-suddenly, a Japanese w-warship was s-standing in front of us in the lake!" Jimmy shouted.

"Are you sure that happened?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe we should check it out for ourselves," Stan suggested. "I mean, my dad would probably believe this story. He'll drive us to the lake,"

"Good idea!" Kenny muffled.

* * *

"DAD! DAD!" Stan arrived at his doorstep after a day of school. He went into the house, and he ran into the living room where Randy was watching television.

"Yes, Stan?" Randy asked.

"A Japanese warship! At a lake in the forest!" Stan claimed.

"What? Where?" Randy replied.

"According to Jimmy, it was Lake Tardicaca, the summer camp for handicapped children," Stan explained. "I want to see whether or not it's true."

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Randy asked. "And are there any other kids in your class who want to come as well?"

"Yes, there are," Stan said.

"Follow me, then," Randy went into the garage with Stan following him. They both took a seat in the car, and they left the garage.

"There they are!" Stan pointed as Kyle, Kenny and Butters arrived at the doorway to Stan's house.

"Get in, boys!" Randy shouted. Kyle, Kenny and Butters walked towards the garage and they stepped inside.

"Oh, boy!" Butters shouted in excitement. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Butters, does your dad know about this?" Stan asked.

"Well, I did ask him," Butters smiled. "And he said no."

"What?" Randy asked.

"BUTTERS!" At that moment, Stephen Stotch came running towards Stan's house.

"Dad, we need to go," Stan suggested.

"Alright," Randy Marsh accelerated the car and they made their way towards Lake Tardicaca.

* * *

After a long drive, Randy, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters arrived at Lake Tardicaca.

"There it is!" Kyle pointed. They walked forwards, and there it was - A Japanese warship, resting in the water. It was long and generally blue in color.

"The I-401," Randy Marsh said.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked. At that moment, another car arrived at Lake Tardicaca. And a few moments later, Eric and Lianne Cartman headed towards the Lake.

"Let me see that! Let me see that!" Eric Cartman pushed Kyle and Stan aside, and he took a glance at the blue warship that was floating on the water. "Oh my... that's gorgeous."

"It sure is. It looks really good," Lianne said.

"Can I have it?" Cartman asked.

"I don't think it'll be useful to us, sweetie..." Lianne smiled.

"But mom!" Cartman shouted.

"Hey, come to think of it, has anyone seen Butters?" Kyle asked.

"Butters?" Randy looked around.

"What the heck?" Stan asked himself as he heard loud splashes coming from the lake. "Dad, look!" Stan pointed.

"What?" Randy took a closer look. "Butters, what are you doing?"

"I want to see whether or not there's someone on board of the ship!" Butters shouted as he swam towards the I-401. Then, miraculously, the entrance gate of the I-401 went down by itself!

"Butters, come back here, it could be dangerous!" Stan shouted.

"Butters, think about what you're doing! You'll anger quite amount of people!" Cartman shouted. _"That ship is MINE!" _Cartman whispered to himself in a furious manner.

"Wow!" Butters, not wanting to dry himself, climbed aboard the deck of the I-401, after which the entrance door closed. Then, Butters turned around, and he waved at Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Randy and Lianne, who were all staring at him.

"Hey fellas!" Butters shouted. "Can't you believe it? I got my own ship!"

"Butters, behind you!" Kyle shouted. Butters turned around. There was a girl standing in front of him. She had light-blue hair, green eyes, and she wore a dark blue shirt with a red tie. She had a very emotionless look on her face.

"Oh, ehm, hello!" Butters greeted. "I'm Leopold Butters Stotch,"

"And I'm your ship." The girl greeted without any emotions. "The mental model, to be exact."

"Oh, nice to meet you, your- wait, what?" Butters raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I will follow every order, as you're the captain of this ship." The girl continued. "You can call me Iona." At that moment, another car appeared at Lake Tardicaca. Then, Stephen and Linda Stoch left their car, and they ran towards the lake.

"BUTTERS!" Stephen shouted in anger. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WALKING AWAY WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION? WE TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!"

"I don't need to go home, I got my own ship!" Butters shouted rebelliously. "I live here now!"

"Butters, you're grounded!" Stephen announced.

"Iona," Butters turned around towards Iona. "Can you make sure that my parents stop grounding me?"

"Sure," Iona turned around towards Stephen and Linda Stotch, as well as all the other people standing by the lake. Then, an enormous photo-cannon emerged from the ship's core. And it pointed at Butters' parents!

"What-" Stephen hugged Linda as he tried to look away. "Please don't do us anything!"

"It's too late." Iona replied. She was about to fire the photo-cannon, after which Stephen and Linda fell to the ground. But the photo-cannon didn't fire at all!

"Huh?" Stephen stood up. "I'm alive..."

"Just giving you a small shock." Iona said in an emotionless tone. "Will you stop grounding your son?"

"We promise, we will- AAH!" Stephen shouted as the photo-cannon lit up again.

"We need to get out of here!" Linda and Stephen ran away as they went back into their car, thus leaving the lake.

"Yay! No more groundings!" Butters jumped into the air in happiness.

"Where do you want to go now?" Iona asked.

"A safe, faraway place!" Butters said.

"Departing," Iona said. Then, the I-401 started moving, and eventually, the ship left Lake Tardicaca.

"Wow." Kyle said in surprise. "Your dad was indeed right, Stan."

"I sure am..." Randy Marsh gulped. Eventually, the ship was completely gone.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing Butters anytime soon..." Kyle said. Then, Randy Marsh, Lianne Cartman and all the boys went back to the cars, and they left Lake Tardicaca, unaware of the fact that they weren't the only ones at the lake...

"So it's true," Nathan appeared from behind the bushes after witnessing everything that had happened. "These Japanese warships really have mental models..."

"It seems like it," Mimsy said as he appeared from behind the tree as well.

"It seems logical to me that, whenever a warship arrives in an unknown area, other ships are likely to follow..." Nathan said.

"So?" Mimsy asked.

"If that's really true, then there are chances that another warship could appear any minute. And when that happens, we'll be the first to take it!" Nathan said.

"And then we'll sell it and become the richest kids in South Park!" Mimsy said loudly.

"Shut up MIMSYYYYY!" Nathan slapped Mimsy. "What I meant to say was: When we'll take the next warship, we could rule the seas... and then, we'll finally defeat Jimmy Valmer." Nathan smiled smugly. "And then we'll rule all of South Park."

"So what now?" Mimsy asked.

"We'll just wait here for the next ship to come..." Nathan said as he hid behind the tree again.

* * *

_~Back at Stan's house...~_

"Boy, that was unbelievable..." Kyle said as he left Randy's car at Stan's house.

"But what I ask myself is: How did it even get here?" Stan continued. "Jimmy Valmer said that it appeared out of nowhere... it seemed quite unrealistic to me."

"Simple," Kenny muffled. "It's because that, when one warship leaves the fleet, the other warships follow it. However, in this case, the fleet breaks imaginary boundaries between time, space and all of fiction." Kenny explained. A long silence occurred.

"I don't understand..." Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I guess I'll shorten it, then," Kenny muffled, as he took a very deep breath through his orange coat.

"Well, what is it?" Stan asked.

"It's easy. For short..." Kenny muffled as the other guys started at him while patiently waiting for his answer. "We're in a _crossover fanfiction._ Oh, and we're also in an AU." A long silence occurred again.

"Crossover fanfiction? How?" Randy asked. "How can I find out whether or not's that's true-" At that moment, someone patted on Randy's shoulder. Randy turned around, as a young man with black, a red shirt and a black suit with a black tie stood in front of him.

"CHIHAYA GUNZOU?!" Randy shouted.

"So you do watch anime!" Stan shouted.

"Have you seen my friends?" Gunzou asked.

"Okay, you got me... what's an AU?" Randy asked Kenny. "And Gunzou, Iona was last seen at Lake Tardicaca." Randy told Gunzou.

"Who's Iona?" Gunzou left.

"Now _that's_ an AU." Kenny pointed at Gunzou walking away from Randy.

"You watched the anime as well?!" Stan asked.

_~Later, at Lake Tardicaca..._

"Boy, this is taking really long. I wanna go home," Mimsy sighed.

"Just wait," Nathan groaned.

"Boss, this is getting quite pointle-" Mimsy couldn't finish his sentence.

"SHUT UP MIM-"

"Oh hey, boss, look!" Mimsy pointed at the lake before Nathan finish his sentence. A bright light occurred, and a few moments later, a new warship appeared at Lake Tardicaca.

"Move, Mimsy," Nathan took a dive into the water, and he swam towards the Japanese warship that was waiting for him. Mimsy jumped into the water as well and he swam after Nathan. Then, the entrance door to the warship went down, and Nathan and Mimsy went on board. There, a mental model was standing on the deck. She had long, blonde hair in very long pigtails, as well as greenish eyes and a huge overcoat.

"Hello, miss," Nathan greeted.

"Do you know where I am?" The mental model asked.

"Lake Tardicaca, miss," Nathan replied.

"Tardicaca," The mental model repeated as she studied Nathan's speech pattern.

"We want to ask you a favor," Nathan said. "Make us your captains,"

"Well," The mental model sighed. "If you help me sink the I-401, you get my permission."

"You get it! But we'll defeat Jimmy Valmer fi-" Mimsy said.

"SHUT UP MIMSYYYY!" Nathan interrupted Mimsy by slapping him.

"Mimsy," The blonde-haired mental model continued studying Nathan's speech pattern.

"Well, we can leave now..." Nathan said. "Depart the ship, miss,"

"It's Haruna," The mental model replied. "Departing," The ship departed.

"I will take care of the control room," Nathan said. "I'll tell you when I see the I-401 on the control panel," Nathan went into the control room of the ship, and he looked on the computer screen.

"Not on the radar... they must've gone a long way..." Nathan examined. "Good." He wrote the data of Jimmy's house into the computer, and a few moments later, he got all the coordinates he needed.

"There we go," Nathan pinpointed Jimmy's house, and he went back on the deck.

"I pinpointed the location of the I-401," Nathan lied.

"I got it. But," Haruna asked emotionlessly. "Why is the I-401 on land? And why isn't it moving?"

"Maybe they're having maintenance check on land." Nathan said. "That's how warships work."

"...Right." Haruna replied in confusion. They continued heading towards Jimmy Valmer's house.

"Boss, how will we force Jimmy to admit defeat when South Park is located between the mountains and we are on water?" Mimsy asked.

"With long distance lasers, Mimsy," Nathan said. "Here's the plan: I'll call Jimmy Valmer, and I'll tell him that we managed to get a battleship. Then, Haruna would fire some lasers from the sea, all the way into the mountains as warning shots. Then, I'll tell Jimmy to leave South Park and never come back, or else we'll destroy the city. Then, we'll take over the city by ourselves, and we'll rule!" Nathan smiled smugly. "No one will stop us..."

"And what about those ships?" Mimsy pointed into the distance.

"What?" Nathan turned around. Out of nowhere, an entire series of ships appeared on the seas!

"What's going on?" Nathan asked. The superbattleship in front of them was dark blue with gold/orange-colored drawings drawn all over it. There was a mental model standing on the deck of the ship. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a blue tie, a black pair of shorts as well as black boots with stockings. She also had white hair, and she wore a black hat with a flower attached to it.

"Ehm... Hello, ladies." Nathan asked calmly.

"Well, well, well..." The white-haired mental model opened her red eyes for a brief moment. "It seems that we have a traitor."

"Traitor?" Haruna asked as she looked at Nathan.

"We were just following the I-401, miss..." Nathan claimed.

"Well, according to my radar, the I-401 is in the _opposite_ direction." The mental model replied. "Mistake, maybe?"

"These two boys told me that they could lead me to the I-401." Haruna explained.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that we are planning to defeat Jimmy Valmer!" Mimsy laughed.

"MIMSY!" Nathan screamed in frustration.

"I know enough," The white-haired mental model stated. A few moments later, an enormous amount of missiles emerged from the superbattleship, and they pointed at Nathan and Mimsy.

"Shall we leave?" Mimsy asked.

"Ehm... there must be some other way..." Nathan gulped. "Hey, ladies... why can't we work together instead? We could take down the I-401, and then this world will be ours. We could rule it together and do what we want with it."

"Well..." The mental model looked down as the superbattleship went closer towards Haruna's ship. "Come on board, Haruna. We need to talk about it..."

"Yes, Musashi," Haruna left her ship, and she stepped on the deck of Musashi's superbattleship as she started having a conversation with Musashi. A few moments later, the conversation came to an end, and they turned around towards Nathan and Mimsy.

"Well?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we made our decision..." Musashi looked up. "You can join us, under one condition:"

"And that is?" Mimsy asked.

"Close your eyes and count to ten," Musashi demanded. Mimsy and Nathan both closed their eyes and started counting to then.

"7...8...9..." Nathan and Mimsy counted,

"See ya," Musashi shot a couple of missiles towards Haruna's ship, and the ship blew up, launching Nathan and Mimsy into the air!

"Oh, look, boss!" Mimsy opened his eyes. "We're flying!"

"SHUT UP MIMSYYYYY!" Nathan shouted in mid-air.

"Well," Musashi said. "Follow me. We're destroying the I-401-" At that point, Musashi felt her ship getting pulled backwards!

"What-" Musashi turned around. A dazzling, bright light appeared out of nowhere, causing Musashi's ship - as well as all other Fleet of Fog ships - to start disappearing.

"What's going on?" Musashi gulped. "No... this... this is not right." Then, Musashi - as well as all other Fleet of Fog ships - disappeared.

* * *

_~The next day, at the beach, in another state...~_

"Come on, sweetie..." Lianne Cartman told Eric as he was sitting in a beach chair. "Don't worry about that warship... this is also fun, isn't it? Away from the cold weather, sitting under the sun-"

"This does not compensate anything!" Eric Cartman shouted in annoyance. "I just want my very own battleship!" Eric stared into the distance, over the sea. Then, however, a battleship appeared in the distance!

"Wait a minute... isn't that..." Eric took a good glance. "The I-401? I can't see it correctly, but... I HAVE TO FIND OUT!" Cartman turned around, and he sat down on his knees in front of his mother.

"Mom... can you please rent a jetski for me?" Eric asked.

"Sure, honey!" Lianne smiled. A few moments later, she came back while holding a jetski. "There you go. Stay close to the beach."

"Yes, mom," Eric lied. Then, he went into the water, and he sat down on his jetski. Then, he made his way towards the battleship in the distance.

"There it is!" Cartman shouted. It was the I-401! "BUTTERS!" He shouted. "Let me on board!"

"I don't know, Eric..." Butters raised his shoulders.

"But Butters..." Cartman put on a sad tone in his voice. "I'm all alone here! I don't know where I've ended up!"

"Alright, fine," Butters said. "Iona, open the entrance door for Eric,"

"Opening entrance door," Iona said. Cartman walked into the I-401, and he entered the deck.

"Hi Eric," Butters greeted.

"Hi Butters," Cartman walked towards him. Then, he grabbed Butters by his arms, and he threw him from the ship. "Go home, Butters," He turned around towards Iona. "I'm the captain of this ship now,"

"I only follow Leopold's orders. You are not the captain." Iona claimed. "And even if you were the captain, I cannot do anything for you,"

"Why not?" Cartman asked. Then, he felt the I-401 being pulled backwards as a dazzling flash occurred!

"Because," Iona said. "This story has come to an end,"

"No... this is not supposed to happen..." Cartman shouted. "NOO!" He screamed angrily. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Simple," Iona said. "Because this crossover fanfiction has to come to an end." Then, the I-401 disappeared, and Cartman fell into the water.

"Ugh..." Cartman coughed.

"Bye Eric!" Butters announced as he sat on the jetski.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eric shouted. Butters wanted to leave, but the jetski was out of fuel.

"Oh..." Butters turned around. "Hi again, Eric..."

**The End**


End file.
